


How it Works Out

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Prompt Fic, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, sorry for any mistakes, they get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: The notebook that was full of scribblings of his feelings, not only of his feelings he felt during the war and during the aftermath, but also the confusing feelings he had been experiencing towards his new friend. The notebook that was full of doodles of the blond-haired Slytherin, as well as doodles of them both together.----Or, the one where Harry carries a black notebook around, in which he writes and doodles and ends up forgetting it for a certain Slytherin boy to see.





	How it Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompts I saw on Pinterest. I hope you like it, it's not one of my best :p x   
> I am sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry rummaged through his bag, hands frantically pulling everything out and dropping it on the bed. ''Fuck'', Harry muttered, ''where is it?'' As he felt his hand hitting the bottom of his, empty, bag, he turned it around and shook it, as if expecting his lost notebook to magically fall out of it. Harry groaned in frustration and dropped his bag on his bed, next to everything he had pulled out of it moments before. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to clear his mind. Harry frowned as he tried to think back to where he could have left it, replaying his day in his mind. He had woken up to his alarm blaring, before silencing it and standing up to head to the showers. After having freshened himself, he had put on his clothes and robes for the day. He had packed his bag, definitely picking the notebook up from under his pillow and putting it in his bag, he remembered as much. After that, he had walked to breakfast with Hermione and Ron. They had eaten and gone to their classes of the day. 

He tried to remember if he had seen the notebook in his bag during every lesson, as he had been unpacking the books he needed for the respective lessons. It had definitely been there, Harry thought. He had even gotten in out in a few lessons, scribbling on the pages, when he should have been paying attention to the lesson. So, then, where was it now? 

After the lessons, Harry mentally continued, Hermione had dragged Ron, Luna and him towards the library. They had been sitting somewhere in the corner, studying, when Draco had joined them along with Blaise and Pansy. It still surprised Harry that they had all become friends in their Eighth Year of Hogwarts, but on the other hand he could not deny that it probably would have happened sooner or later.

When Harry had come back for his last year at Hogwarts (which he had done so on Hermione's insistence, otherwise he probably would not have been here at all and he is secretly glad she insisted so much though), he had wanted to try and move on from the war, as well as Hermione, Ron and Luna wanted. 

However, not everyone had been on the same page. Everyone had been fawning over Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron as they had played a part in ending the war as well, congratulating him and wanting to be ''friends'' with him, the main reason being that he was ''The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'' and him being ''their Saviour''. Harry hated those titles, he never saw himself as who they thought he was. He never asked to be thrown into everything that had happened since he found out about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. He had never asked for Voldemort to be his nemesis, and for him to be the only one to destroy him. Harry hated that so many people had to give their lives in order for him to kill Voldemort. So, naturally, it had become habit for Harry to avoid most people. He had thrown himself into his studies, spending his time mostly in classes, the library or the Eighth Year common room, where most people understood that the war was not a topic to be talked about. 

At the same time, people had been avoiding Draco and his friends like the plague, the fact that Draco had joined the Death Eaters not escaping their minds. No one had wanted to be seen conversing with him or hanging around with him. If you were seen doing any of those things, you were as easily thrown into the outcast group. As naturally as Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had thrown themselves into their studies as well, avoiding everyone as well. They spent most their time in the same places as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna. Somehow, they had started seating together instead of in their own groups, occasionally making small talk. Small talk had evolved into long conversations during the day. And that had, subsequently, evolved into conversations during night, mostly between Harry and Draco, as they both felt the other had the mere understanding of what had happened during the war and the impact it had left afterwards, even if they had been on opposing sides during that time. Harry doesn't know when, for him, those conversations had become to be the best part of his days. 

Pulling his thoughts back to his search of his notebook, Harry tried to replay what had happened in the library. Draco, Blaise and Pansy had joined them, they had been studying, while some were having conversations. Harry remembered pulling out the notebook at some point, doodling in it, while listening to his friends' banter and discussions. He remembers being distracted by Draco's laugh, the genuine sound of joy having managed to surprise him. He remembers getting dragged into the conversation, banter, bordering on flirting, between him and Draco, blushing, smiles and laughter. He remembers getting flustered, muttering an excuse, packing his bag and fleeing the library, his heart hammering inside his chest. 

Harry frowned. He doesn't remember grabbing the notebook, that had been on the table between his and Draco's stuff. The notebook that was full of scribblings of his feelings, not only of his feelings he felt during the war and during the aftermath, but also the confusing feelings he had been experiencing towards his new friend. The notebook that was full of doodles of the blond-haired Slytherin, as well as doodles of them both together. 

Harry's eyes widened. _Oh, shite._

\----

Draco looked at the retreating back of the Gryffindor, confusion clouding in his mind. Had he said something wrong? 

Draco had joined Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna along with Blaise and Pansy in the library, to study. Studying had however turned into conversations and discussions full of banter. He can't believe he his friends with Potter and his friends. Actually, he can't believe that they are friends with him, after everything that he has done and said to them. Even though they put the past behind them, Potter showing it through words and Weasley and Granger it through small actions, he still can't help but feel guilty about it all. He shook his head, trying to shake himself away from those thoughts. They had all put in behind them, he should as well and instead show them that he did appreciate them having forgiven him and his actions, even if he hadn't himself. 

His thoughts got drawn back to the Gryffindor boy he had been growing, surprisingly, fond of the past few weeks.  
The discussion that he had been having with Granger, no, Hermione, before had immensely amused him, unintendedly causing him to let out a burst of laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Harry's head shoot up in surprise and he smirked. He had dragged Harry into the conversation and suddenly the two had forgot about Hermione, and instead, dare he call it, flirted with each other. It had gone as fast as the blink of an eye, he had been teasing Harry and Harry had been teasing him, before Harry had flushed and quickly, with the mutter of an excuse, had run out of the library, leaving a confused Draco behind. 

Draco's eyes flitted to the chair that Harry had been occupying moments ago, a frown on his face as he noticed a black notebook still on the table. He reached his hand out to slide it towards himself, and opened it to the first page. Property of: Harry James Potter, Draco read. Draco hesitated as he was about to turn the page again. It's invading his privacy, Draco scolded himself, you should give it back to him. 

He looked back at the black notebook, curiosity growing. Draco had often seen Harry write or sketch in it the past few months and he would be lying if he didn't wonder what was in it. Just a peek wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? Draco almost felt guilty when he turned the page. His eyes scanned across the words that were written on the page. 

_''The Saviour'', they all say. How can I be the Saviour, when I was not able to save so many people? A Saviour does not allow so many people to give their lives. I could not even save Fred, who had been like my brother. I could not save Snape, the Professor I thought hated me and who I thought I hated, but who had spent his life saving me from danger at every turn and who had died giving his life for me to, once again, save me. I cannot be the Saviour._

Draco's heart clenched upon reading the words, and he turned the page again. 

_I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to be thrown into this life of having to fight against someone. I never wanted to be the Saviour, or the Boy-Who-Lived. I never asked for any of this._

_Ron and Hermione should not have to put up with me like this. They want to move on with their lives and they have every right to do so. I am only holding them back from everything in their lives, have been since I started my live at Hogwarts and befriended them. They should not have been thrown into the situation and war, as much as I should not have been.  
They want to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione more than Ron does. They want me to come, but I can't. I can't go back. Not after what happened._

Draco felt his heart clenching painfully, his eyes slightly tearing up. He had never known it to affect Harry this much. Even though Harry had mentioned not appreciating the fame and the life he had during their late night conversations, he had always thought it could not be that bad to be the Saviour and get all that attention. However, as he was reading the words Harry had written during the months after the Battle, he sees just how wrong he was. He quickly skipped a few pages, deciding he really should give it back to Harry and stop reading, before his name caught his eye. Draco stopped turning the pages. 

_Eighth Year hasn't been entirely bad so far, except for the expected congratulatories, reminding me of the Battle, and offers of friendships from complete strangers.  
Surprisingly, Ron, Hermione, Luna and me have formed a sort-of friendship, with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. I am curious as to how this will turn out._

As Draco turned the pages, he noticed that the usual paragraphs written turned into doodles along the pages and Draco's breath caught in surprise as he stared down at the page. The first doodles he had seen had been outlines, outlines of hands holding, two silhouettes sitting in front of a fire, two people hugging, or cuddling. The more he turned the pages, the more the doodles evolved into actual sketches and drawings. 

Draco traced his fingers across the page that he had stopped on, his breath still hitching. A detailed sketch of himself smiling brightly stared back up at him. His eyes, in the sketch, had a mischievous twinkle and the corners were slightly creased. His mouth was, for once, not morphed into a smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. Potter sure made him look more attractive than he was in real life. 

As Draco turned more pages of the notebook, he noticed more and more sketches, doodles and drawings of him on the pages. Sometimes, there would be a small paragraph of Harry's thoughts next to it. Thoughts Harry had been having on Draco, the moment he decided to capture and sketch Draco's expressions or actions. 

Draco closed the notebook, before packing his bag and excusing himself from his friends, still in a daze. Draco walked out of the library, and hurried himself toward the Eighth Year common room, hoping that there is where he'd find Harry. 

\----

Harry was contemplating going back to get the notebook, or risk that his friends would bring it back without having looked inside it. He groaned, he can't believe he would forget his notebook. He even slept with it underneath his pillow, how can he forget it in the library. He ran his hands down his face, before deciding he would go back to get it. Knowing his friends, they would definitely have a peek inside the notebook and would end up seeing the sketches he had made of Draco and he was not ready for them to find out about his, admittedly embarrassing, crush on the Slytherin. 

Harry made his way down to the common room, but before he could open the door to step out into the corridors of Hogwarts, the door slammed open and Draco stepped through the door. Harry's eyebrow raised and he opened his mouth, about to make a mocking comment, when he noticed Draco was holding something in his left hand. Harry's heart stopped as he inspected more closely to see what Draco was holding. In Draco's left hand, was his black notebook. Harry closed his eyes briefly, and prayed that Draco had not looked inside, but as he opened his eyes and saw the glint in Draco's eyes, he knew nothing could help him now. Still a fleeting thought of Merlin, help me crossed his mind, and he straightened his body as Draco stepped closer toward him. 

\----

Draco slammed the door open of the common room. In his hurry, he almost slammed into the body of the Gryffindor that he had been looking for and he straightened himself before that happened. Harry looked at him, several expressions fleeting across his face in a span of a minute as his eyes focused on what Draco was holding and Draco observed the boy's face. Harry's amusement faded to confusion to scared to horrified, before settling into a blank look and Draco saw Harry squaring his shoulders, his posture straightening. 

Draco stepped closer to Harry, amusement flowing through his veins. He looked at Harry, before extending his left arm and holding the notebook out for the boy to take. ''Think this belongs to you, you forgot it in the library.''

Harry looked at him with furrowed brows for a moment, before he took it from Draco's hand and Draco dropped his arm back next to his body. ''Thanks, Draco.'', he heard Harry murmur. He saw the boy's posture relaxing and smirked. 

Just when Draco saw that Harry was about to turn, Draco opened his mouth again. ''You know, I quite liked your drawings of me. They were really good.'' 

Draco watched as Harry's body froze. He watched as Harry opened his mouth, presumably to excuse the drawings and apologise, but Draco interrupted him, tilting his head and letting his voice drop to a low, seductive whisper. 

''How about I model for you tonight, for a change? I am sure we can think of something, how shall I put it, _creative_ , for you to put onto paper.'' Harry's eyes widened, and Draco couldn't miss the slight darkening in Harry's emerald eyes. Harry's breath hitched, mouth closing and opening and an eloquent, ''Er...'', came out of his mouth and Draco swallowed down a chuckle. He winked at Harry, and turned to walk out of the room. Before completely walking out, he turned back to the Gryffindor, who was still frozen in place. 

''So, I'll see you tonight?'' This seemed to catch Harry's attention, shaking him out slightly of his trance, and Harry nodded his head before stuttering out a ''Yeah, yes, sure, definitely.'' This time, Draco couldn't swallow the chuckle that came out and he turned around, walking towards his room. 

He definitely can't wait to see how this one turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought about it :) x


End file.
